Rhea V Cybele
Rhea V Cybele is an Automaton created by ZERO, an organization made up of humanities greatest minds (that knew of the Supernatural) in order to create a being that could match that of even the Gods. Their organization created seven HEARTS, however, due to their lack of funding, waning personal interest, death of some of their members or the quitting of them, they were forced to shut down operations - but not before forcing the seven to battle each other in order to find out which of the seven were the strongest member, which ended up being V. Appearance V has long white hair, that is styled into twin ponytails, which fall down to her ankles, that has a spiral shaped hair antenna that resembles a halo sticking outwards, with the bangs being brushed to the sides with the sides of her face being framed by her hair. She has wine red eyes, fair, though slightly pale, skin, slightly pointed ears, and a red ruby-like gem that is shaped like that of a teardrop embedded in the middle of her forehead. V wears a flared, ruffled dress and sleeves that has white frills at the ends, with a bright red pattern adorning her dress, that gives a sort of "cyber-like" feel to it. She has on black, thigh-high stockings with the same pattern as her dress and small, black heels. On her head, she wears a black headgear that has a red pattern on it, that covers her ears. It acts as a sort of receiver and transmitter. She has a red ribbon tied around her collar. On her fingers, she wears a silver ring with a red pattern on it, matching that of her dress, on her index, middle, and key fingers - a total of six. She also wears a similar ring, though this one is black with a gold pattern, worn around her neck underneath her clothing, with a thin, white cord. Personality As a machine created for the sole purpose of protecting humanity from Supernatural creatures, V possesses not a shred of emotions, however, due to her intricate and advanced programming to learn and adapt, it is possible for her to gain a shadow of an emotion. Cold, calculating, and analytical, she is what computers would be like if they could freely think for themselves. She does not possess a notion of common sense, as such things are considered "irrelevant" to her. She talks in a robotic kind-of tone and behaves properly as a machine. However, after a few interactions with humans, she has slowly started to copy their ways of speaking and the emotions they exhibit, though it is just a "copy" of what she has seen and analyzed. History Sora Kimblee was a normal girl - there was nothing abnormal about her. However, in order to fight against the Supernatural, she, as well as several hundred other children, were taken into a secret research facility and was entered into the "Nemesis Program". She was one of the (un)lucky children that survived the many experimentations of ZERO and was created into HEARTS V, the fifth Prototype to be created. She was created by ZERO, which was formed by a bunch of humans who share the same goal of: protecting humanity from the Supernatural. They are a gathering of the greatest minds humanity has to offer – though only those who know of the supernatural – which has been around for over a century. They created the “Nemesis Program” as something to create an Automaton that could even defeat Gods, with Rhea V Cybele being its ultimate creation – a machine that could never stop learning in order to defeat the enemies of mankind. They obtained legendary weapons throughout history, either by theft or by discovery, and gave them to their creations, a total of seven Automatons. However, as the organization started to fall apart due to loss of funding, waning of personal interest, and members either dying or quitting, they were forced to shut down operations of the Nemesis Program as stop creating the Prototypes of the HEARTS. However, with what remained of their funds, they decided to finish one model of HEARTS, however, to decide which unit it would be, they forced the seven created Prototypes to fight until only one was operational - that one, was Rhea V Cybele. Taking the weapons from the defeated Prototypes, she was fixed up and upgraded into a "finished" model of HEARTS, the only one of its creation, and was ordered to learn and adapt to everything she can in order to defeat the enemies of humanity, such as the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels, Dragons, Gods, and to save all humans. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength - She possesses a superhuman strength that is on par with that of a Mid to High-class Devil. By infusing the magic power generated inside her body, she can up her strength until it clearly rivals those of High-class Devils and a few Ultimate-class Devils that are not strength-type fighters. Enhanced Durability '''- She possesses a superhuman level of durability, however, because her body is made out of metal, it is naturally weaker than many Mid-class Devils, as metal cannot become stronger than what it already is. By infusing the magic power generated inside her body into the metal, she can, however, improve her durability beyond the limits of the metal acting as her body, by creating a barrier of sorts surrounding herself. * '''TBF: Terminus Bounded Field - By using her magic power, she can create a thin layer of magic around her body, which can act as a force field. She can use this in multiple ways, such as blocking physical or magical attacks up to a certain limit or reflecting physical force or reflecting magic power by "rebounding" the attack backwards. ** Terminalia - By using the magic power generated within her body, she can generate a force field around her body, up to ten meters in all directions, which can stop and negate attacks of up to a certain level. Limitless Stamina '''- Because she is a machine, she possesses a limitless amount of stamina. However, if she were to run out of the energy she utilizes to stay functional, the magic power generated inside of her body, then she will become nonoperational until she is manually refueled with magic. * '''Sleep Mode - By activating a "sleep mode" she can drastically reduce output of the magic power she generates and thus can run indefinitely. However, by doing this, her performance will drastically reduce, to the level of Low to Mid-class Devils. Immense Speed '''- She possesses a superhuman speed that is on par with that of a Mid to High-class Devil, however, by infusing the magic power generated inside her body, she can up her speed until it clearly rivals those of High-class Devils and a few Ultimate-class Devils. * '''MDS: Mendacius Step Form '- By using the magic generated inside her body, she can leave marks in the air and form a projection of her body with them, thus, creating "afterimages" in the air that is impossible to discern from her real form. However, unlike regular afterimages which are created merely from the level of speed attained by an individual, these are more similar to clones, which can think, act, and attack on their own. V can order them around by transmitting specific signals using her headgear. '''Masterful Spearmanship '- She has shown a complete mastery over using the spear, to the point that if one were to compare her stances and swings to that of a book or step-by-step guide, you would find that it matches exactly. Her movements and attacks are very predictable due to her "down to the letter" fighting style. However, her skill in the spear is evident by no wasted movements and clean strikes. * '''Blade Dance Step - A three step attack pattern that V created with her spear. Because of her mastery over the spear and her computational skills, she was easily able to create, memorize, and utilize these steps to their full potential. *# Beginning's Morning: Budding Flower upon this Beautiful Heaven - It is the first step of V's Blade Dance, which is a soft and calm melodic pattern of attacking, that while can be easily blocked, dodged, or countered, utilizes a strange set of rhythm which forces inexperienced and experienced foes alike into the pace of the user, causing them to make moves that they would not normally do, which acts against them. It is a confusing step; one that can be said attacks the brain's motor functions more than the body. The aim of this step, is to forcefully set the rhythm of the battle into V's pace, allowing her to complete her next two steps with much more ease than what she should be able to do. She utilizes this step into a form of spins and twirls, which forcefully draws the eyes to her movements, as if she is performing a dance upon a stage. *# Middle's Afternoon: Pollinating Flower upon this Bland Earth - It is the second step of V's Blade Dance, which is a strange, swift and straight pattern of attacking that leaves little room to be blocked, dodged, or countered, due to its intense high speed. By cutting in a straight line, it leaves V's attack predictable, though because of its high speed, her foes have only a small amount of time allowed to act before the attack lands. The aim of this step, is to gradually weaken her foe by accumulating small cuts over their entire body, weakening them step by step. She utilizes short steps, which allows her to cut in a straight line and twirls, allowing her to turn lunges into slashes following after her enemy, which can be compared to that of a sword dancer. *# End's Night: Wilting Flower upon This Dreaded Hell - It is the third, and final, step of V's Blade Dance, which accumulates to a forceful attack pattern, that uses mostly force and hardly any technique, which leaves her enemy in a panicked state due to the intense change-up in attack strength. By attacking in a calculated, wild-like way, she can break through her foe's defenses and deal massive damage to their body. The aim of this step, is to kill her enemy. She utilizes this step similar to that of a berserker with an axe; with only brute force in mind, leaving no grace to her movements, unlike the other two steps. Cybernetic Senses - All five of her senses are greater than that of a regular humans', and even most supernatural creatures, which can each be toned up or down to her need, allowing her to see at greater distances, or incredibly close up like a magnifying glass, hear further away, or less, etcetera. *'Scan '- She is able to scan someone or something based upon one or all of her senses and match it with the database inside of her "brain". Super Computer-like Intelligence '- She possesses an intelligence that can only really be matched by the most intelligent of supernatural beings or super computers. However, her common sense is unfounded and she possesses a lack of understanding for even the most basic of things. '''Flight '- By using the magic power generated within her, she can use it to cause her body to levitate. '''Immortality - Because she is a machine, she can be considered "immortal" as long as she goes through maintenance every now and then. Though she can still be destroyed, she can be rebuilt using her blue prints and data that she has collected. Pain Suppression - She can dial down the amount of pain she feels and likewise, she can dial it up. Hunger Independence '''- She does not need to eat in order to survive. '''Oxygen Independence - She does not need oxygen in order to live. This gives her the ability to survive in the ocean for an indefinite amount of time and she can survive in outer space without any type of suit. Multitasking - She can do multiple things at a single time due to her computer-like brain, as if it is running multiple "programs" at once. Magic Power Generator '''- Also known as CORE, is a small black sphere that rotates inside of V's chest, which has ancient runes scratched onto its surface. As it rotates, it generates magic power which can be used by V. If it is sped up, it can create more magic power at a time, however, it will begin to heat up until it starts to break apart under the strain. It can be slowed down in order for it to rest. * '''Overcharge - By forcing CORE to speed up to its maximum level, V can generate a large amount of magic power, enough so that she can even outmatch that of an Ultimate-class Devil Queen. She becomes flooded with magical power, to the point that the magic power around her appears as if it is a mist or fog which covers her and her surroundings of up to five meters away from her body. She can only do this for a single minute before CORE breaks and her systems crash, causing her to become nonoperational. It is only to be used when someone can fix her. Hacking '- She can use the ends of her twin ponytails to hack into any type of machine with high levels of proficiency. She is capable of getting past any firewall and can figure out any password due to her computational skills. She is a very proficient hacker, as she can save any information she finds within seconds, all of which, bypasses any type of surveillance equipment and firewall program - she is undetectable. '''Telekinesis '- Due to the gem that was implanted into her forehead, she is able to utilize telekinetic powers, which she uses to a masterful degree, as she easily commands six weapons due to her computational skills and multitasking capabilities. '''Natural Holy Sword Wielder (?) - She possesses three Holy Swords, but it is unknown if she can properly wield them, due to her using her telekinetic abilities on them to fight. Sealing Magic (?) - Her seven rings each possess sealing magic which seals one of her weapons in them. It is unknown whether she was the one who used this magic onto her rings, or if it was someone else. Equipment Seven Rings of Sealing - Seven rings which each hold one of the seven weapons she possesses. Though it is currently unknown if she was the one to enchant the rings, or if it was someone else. She possesses a high level of ability at withdrawing each weapon from one of the rings and putting them back, to the point that she can pull the weapon out in an instant or return the weapon in an instant. Ame-no-Ohabari (Sword of Takamahagara with Blades on Both Sides of the Tip) '- The sword used by Izanagi to slay his own son, Kagu-tsuchi. It is a Divine Sword, belonging to that of the Gods, however, it had been stolen when Izanagi was not paying attention, which angered him for some time. Because it had bathed in the blood of a God, it possesses the ability to slay Gods. It is a pristine, white katana, with a white tape tied around the handle, with the end of it going around the blade in swirls. It shines in the light with a beauty only matched by the most legendary of blades, such as Excalibur or Durandal, or even Gram. Because it is a Divine Sword, it is incredibly powerful, to the point that it could even take a fully charged Durandal blast and survive with nary a scratch. '''Asi (Sword of Evil's Bane) '- A Holy Sword used by a Hero of old that has the power to slay Dragons and Dragon-related beings, which was said to have been used to slay a great evil that threatened the balance of the world, though this claim may not be true. It was a sword created by Brahma to defeat evil, causing it to possess an ability that allows it to shine with a powerful light that blinds only those that the wielder sees as "evil". The blade is a clear white, with gold infused into the middle of it, with the handle being bound by a black leather. The guard has a red ruby encrusted into the middle of it. The inscription on the blade reads out "Slayer of Evils". '''Naegling (the Old Nail Sword) '- A Demonic Sword that was previously wielded by Beowulf to slay a Dragon, but was broken into two. It was later found and recreated to be stronger. Because of this, it gained the unique property to destroy blades that are weaker than it, however, if it were to clash with a stronger blade, then it is possible that it would be broken again. Because it was used to slay a Dragon, it possesses the power to slay Dragons and Dragon-related beings, though at a lesser level than Asi and Ascalon. It is a black, stainless-steel blade that looks like it will crumble away at a touch, with a black, leather bound handle. '''Zulfiqar (Holy Sword of the Prophet) '- The Holy Sword that Prophet Muhammad had received from the Archangel Gabriel and that he had later gifted to his son, Ali ibn Abi Talib. It is said to be a blade that can cut through all, leaving no source of wound in its wake and that shines with a holy power. It is a black blade, contrasting against its holy properties, though it is a beautifully crafted blade, that is said to have never been damaged. '''Brionac (the Impassable Spear of Light)- The spear wielded by Lugh, which was said to have been impossible to overcome. It can break through any sort of defense, barrier or otherwise, with ease. It is a Sacred Spear which possesses the properties of light. It is nearly two meters in length, with a large blade, that can be used to stab or slash, with little difference. Ascalon '(the Dragon Slayer) '- A Holy Sword used by Saint George to slay an unnamed Dragon. It had been previously kept by the Church alongside Durandal, however, after one of their members went rogue, they had stolen this blade. It was later taken by ZERO and passed on to one of the Prototype HEARTS, which was later given to Rhea V Cybele after her unit was completed. It possesses the ability to slay Dragons and Dragon-related beings, due to it being bathed in the blood of the Dragon that Saint George had fought against. It has the appearance of a European sword with a reddish purple grip, and a golden hilt that is stylized with crossed at the edges of the guard, which resembles the claws of a Dragon. 'Shichishito (the Sacred Seven-branched Sword) '- The seven-branched sword that was believed to have been an ancient gift from the Korean Kingdom of Baekje to Japan that was said to have been able to create and manipulate golden lightning. After it was found, it had been stolen by ZERO, and its replacement was that of a regular blade. Though it does not look sharp, it can cleanly cut through rock. There are two inscriptions on the blade, the first is that: "At noon on the sixteenth day of the eleventh month, fourth year of Taiwa, the sword was made of one-hundred times hardened steel. Using the sword repels one-hundred enemy soldiers. It is sent to the Duke Lord." On the other side, is: "Never before has there been such a blade. The crown prince of Baekje's king, who lives under August sounds, had this sword made for King of Wa in the hope that it might be passed on to later generations." It is a Sacred Sword, that was meant to unite the peoples of Korea and Japan. Trivia *Her preferred name, is just "V". **She seems to carry a sense of "pride", which should be impossible, towards her being the fifth unit in HEARTS. *V was named after the Greek Titaness Goddess of female fertility, motherhood and generation. **Rhea means "Flowing". **Her last name, Cybele, means "Great Mother of the Gods". ***Rhea is the mother of Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus, in that order. She is the daughter of the Primordial Earth Goddess Gaia and Primordial Sky God Uranus as well as sister and wife to Cronus, who was later overthrown by Zeus. * Terminus is the Roman God who protected boundary markers. ** Terminalia was an ancient Roman festival in honor of Terminus. * Mendacius is the Roman God of trickery and guile. *The name "Sora" means sky in Japanese, and is what my friend (who helped me in some of the ideas for this character) likes to call himself online, so I named her after him in thanks for his help. **The last name, Kimblee, is taken from Full Metal Alchemist, Solf J. Kimblee, the Crimson Lotus Alchemist, who is one of my favorite characters from Brotherhood, specifically. *Her appearance comes from Vatista from Under Night In-Birth. **Her name "V", which is the first letter of Vatista, however, was just a coincidence and was something that I didn't notice until it was pointed out to me by a friend. *She has a height of four feet seven inches, a weight of seventy pounds, and her birthday is on August twentieth. *ZERO stands for: Zenith Embryo Root Organization. **HEARTS stands for: Humanities Enemy Annihilation Regulation Transcendent Species. **CORE stands for: Caster Operational Rune Energy. **The Nemesis Program was created in order to create an Automaton that could serve to protect humanity from beings that are normally impossible to defeat for regular human beings, even if they do not know of their existence. Rhea V Cybele was created as a being transcended from humanity itself to battle against Supernatural species which transcend humanity at their birth. *V has seven weapons, all of which are legendary in their own right. They are: three Holy Swords, one Demonic Sword, one Divine Sword, one Sacred Sword, and one Sacred Spear. She wields six swords and one spear - with the six being commanded with her telekinesis and her spear being wielded properly. **Ame-no-Ohabari takes its appearance from Noragami. It specifically comes from the Shinki of Yato, Yukine, or Sekki. **Asi takes its appearance from the Dragon Quest series, which is my second favorite gaming series, just underneath that of Fire Emblem. It comes from the Sword of Erdrick. ***The real inscription used on the blade, is "Dragon Quest", but it was changed due to not going with the theme of the sword as something created to fight against evil. **Naegling came from an image I had randomly come across as I was searching for ideas for the seven weapons, so if you happen to know where the image comes from, then please let me know so that I may cite it here. **Zulfiqar is from Sword Art Online, which was an unnamed long sword wielded by Kirito in ALO in the second season of the anime. **Brionac comes from Seven Deadly Sins, which was the Sacred Treasure of King, the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, which was called Chastiefol. ***The original weapon of V and the only spear among the seven weapons - all of which are swords. **Ascalon is, of course, the one used in DxD, which was given to Issei in the second season of the anime, I believe. **Shichishito is based off of its real-life appearance. *Because of their nature, even if a HEARTS unit is to be defeated in battle, they can be rebuilt using the data collected from the unit, which is shared throughout all units as they are connected together and act like a "hive". However, after V was upgraded from her Prototype model, she was disconnected from this network. **It is possible that the other units were collected and repaired as their remains were left where they had become nonoperational, leaving them and their blueprints to be found by anyone. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans